


After Party

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Caught, Comeplay, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drunken Confessions, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, First Time, Multi, Oral Sex, Sharing, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Janet tease Jack, and then Sam walks in on Janet making a very special apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's never enough SG-1 group sex in the world, going through my old stories to post a few that I haven't posted here yet.

It started as these things usually do: with a dance.

The party was dwindling, with most of the guests calling it quits an hour ago. The only people still there were Daniel - passed out on the couch - Jack, Sam, and Janet. Sam remained to help clean up, but she was aware of the third wheel element she created. It was an open secret at the base that Jack and Janet were seeing each other socially. Whether that meant roses and dates and holding hands, everyone had their theory. 

Janet wasn't ready to end the party. She kept the music playing and said, "Come on, Jack. The party isn't over if someone's still dancing."

"Sorry," Jack said. "My knee has done all the dancing it'll do this month. Check back with me in December."

Janet pursed her lips in a pout and turned to Sam. She held her hand out and said, "Samantha. Dance with me. Now."

Sam chuckled as she took Janet's hand. She expected to do a little two-person jig in front of the stereo, but Janet had other plans. She pulled Sam to her, and Sam's arms went around Janet's waist out of instinct. Janet began to sway her hips, and Sam was forced to follow her lead. Janet put her hands on Sam's shoulders and moved to the music, her hair down and caught in her eyelashes. She was dressed in a red blouse and a black skirt, the hem of it sometimes rising as she danced so Sam could see the lace top of her stockings. Sam wondered if she and Jack had other plans after the party. 

"You're a good dancer," Janet said. 

"You're the one leading," Sam said.

Janet shrugged and continued the dance. Sam wore a denim blouse and blue jeans, careful to keep her boots from smashing Janet's bare feet. Her high heels were long ago discarded, sitting now on the floor in front of the couch. Janet pressed closer to Sam, hip to hip, and said, "If the boys won't dance with us, we should at least drive them crazy."

Sam chuckled and moved with Janet. Their dance became erotic, their hips grinding against each other. Sam bit her bottom lip as Janet leaned into her. She felt Janet's breasts, full and heavy through her blouse, and felt an unexpected thrill. Janet smiled at her, winked where Jack couldn't see, and shook her hips as the song picked up tempo. Sam looked down at Janet's collar, the top two buttons undone. When Janet twisted at the waist just right, the material flared open and Sam caught a glimpse of lacy black underwear.

Janet looked up and caught Sam looking, and Sam hid her blushing by turning her head away. She put her hand in the small of Janet's back and spun her around. Janet found Sam's hand, took it in her own, and laced their fingers together as they danced around the living room. Janet laughed and lifted her head. Sam lowered hers. Their lips brushed together in a playful, teasing kiss before they pulled apart. Sam chuckled and rested her chin on Janet's shoulder. 

Janet kissed her neck, and Sam lifted her head to see what she wanted. Janet's lips were parted when they met Sam's. Another quick brush, but this time Sam caught Janet's bottom lip in her mouth and ran her tongue over it before letting Janet get away. Janet said, "Dip me," and Sam complied. Janet brought her leg up, hooking it on Sam's hip, and looked over the top of her head at Jack, who was still watching from the couch. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," Jack said.

Sam pulled Janet back up and, without planning, their lips met again. Sam started to pull away, but Janet cupped her face and held her still. Sam kept her eyes open, watching Janet's expression as a tentative tongue pressed her lips apart and deepened their kiss. Janet's tongue was in and out of Sam's mouth before she had a chance to respond, before she could comprehend what was going on, and then they continued to dance as if nothing happened.

"You're a good kisser," Janet whispered against Sam's cheek. 

Sam blushed. She put her hand on the back of Janet's neck, teasing the hair with her fingers. "You're not bad yourself."

"Do you want to kiss me again?" Janet asked. Her lips were right next to Sam's ear.

Sam pulled back. "I probably shouldn't."

"Okay," Janet said. The dance continued, and Janet put her hands in the small of Sam's back. The next song was slower, and they swayed together, like two drunks leaning on each other to keep from falling over. Sam kept her head beside Janet's, to keep from looking at her face and so she could smell Janet's shampoo. If there was anyone on the base she would kiss, Janet would be at the top of the list. Suddenly, irrationally, she realized she did want to kiss Janet again. More than anything. She wanted a lingering, long, slow, proper kiss that she closed her eyes during. She was suddenly desperate for it. 

"Jan--"

"Where did he go?"

Sam looked, and saw what Janet meant. Jack had vanished from the couch. Sam reluctantly pulled away from Janet and said, "We probably went a little too far."

"Maybe," Janet said. "I'll go find him."

"I'll clean up some."

"Thank you for the dance. And for the kiss."

Sam smiled. "My pleasure. Both."

Janet stepped around the couch and went down the back hall. Sam picked up a plastic trash bag and began filling it with plastic cups and empty beer bottles. Daniel stirred on the couch, pushed himself up, and looked around. "Where'm I?"

"Jack's house," Sam said. "You fell asleep at the party."

He pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes. "Oh. Right."

"We called you a cab about twenty minutes ago. You want me to wait for it with you?"

He shook his head and stood up. He swayed and said, "Never again. Remind me, I said never again."

"You said that last time."

He grimaced and said, "Right." He yawned and looked at it watch. "Good night, Sam. I'll wait for the cab outside."

"Okay. Fresh air will probably help."

"Yeah," he said. He covered his mouth as he yawned again, stumbling to the door. 

Sam looked around the living room. The mess was pretty much taken care of. With Daniel gone, she decided it would be best if she left so Jack and Janet could take care of whatever little after-party they had planned. She put the trash bag on the counter couch and went down the hall to let them know she was going to leave. They weren't in the kitchen so, after a moment's hesitation, she went down the short hallway that led to the bedrooms. The door to the master bedroom was open a crack, and light poured into the dark hallway.

She heard Janet's voice coming from within. "I didn't mean to get you all hot and bothered. Poor thing."

Sam winced. She knew that Janet hadn't been the lone conspirator in that dance. She felt she should apologize, too. She pushed the door open and froze with her hand just above the knob, staring into Jack's bedroom.

He was on the edge of the bed, facing the door, and Janet was on her knees between his spread legs. His jeans were open, his cock rising from the fly and mostly invisible due to Janet's hand being wrapped around it. Janet had the tip in her mouth, gently sucking it, twisting her wrist as her hand moved slowly up and down his length. She parted her lips with a gasp and ran her thumb over the head. 

"Had to run off to get relief," she said. "This is the least I can do." She turned her head and ran her tongue along his length. 

"Sorry," Sam said, her voice breaking. Jack and Janet both lifted their eyes to her, and she realized they hadn't seen her. She wondered why she had said anything, wondered why she hadn't just turned and ran for the front door. She swallowed and said, "So-sorry. I was just going to... tell you I was going. Sorry..."

"Sam," Janet said. She was still running her hand up and down Jack's erection. Jack put his hand on top of hers, and Sam didn't know if he was helping or trying to make her stop. Again, she wondered why she was still standing there watching. 

"He got a little hot and bothered by our dance. And our kiss," Janet said. 

"At my age, you don't waste an erection," Jack said.

Sam wondered if she was half as red as she felt. "Sure. Yeah," she said. "I was going to go. So..."

"Don't," Janet said. She kissed the side of Jack's cock.

Sam didn't know what that meant. Don't apologize? Or don't go?

"Come here," Janet said.

"No," Sam said.

"Sam," Janet whispered.

Sam licked her lips and looked over her shoulder. She stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Janet went back to work on Jack's cock, her tongue curling around the underside as she moved her head along its length. Coming closer, she could smell the scent of arousal; Janet's sweat, familiar from the dance, and Jack's musky odor. She watched Janet's lips and tongue wrap around the head of his cock again, watched it disappear into her mouth, and then looked up to see Jack staring at her.

"Sir," she said.

"You were doing so well tonight, Sam," he said.

"Sorry. Jack."

Janet reached up and wrapped her hand around Sam's shirttail. Sam dropped to her knees on the outside of Jack's left leg. Janet released Jack's cock and turned to face her. "Hi," she whispered. Sam leaned in and kissed Janet. There was no hesitation this time, and she shut off the part of her brain that wanted to ask if it was a good idea. She parted Janet's lips with her tongue and tasted something different in Janet's mouth, a new taste. She realized that it was the taste of Jack's cock, and she moaned and sucked Janet's tongue. She was leaning over Jack's leg, her tongue in Janet's mouth, and she squeezed Jack's thigh as she broke the kiss and turned to look at his erection.

It was wet from Janet's attention, thicker than she had expected. The head was flared and wide at the bottom, and there was a y-shaped vein trailing along the side of it. She realized she was staring, but she couldn't help herself. Janet's fingers wrapped around it, and Sam heard her whisper, "Go on..."

Sam licked her lips as Janet held the cock still. She sat up, pressing hard against Jack's thigh, and flicked her tongue over the head. She wanted to go slow, but the tease worked against her. She suddenly needed more, needed to taste all of him. She took him into her mouth and felt Janet's hand on the back of her neck. It massaged the tendons to keep her from getting a cramp. Sam's lips met Janet's fingers, and she pulled back. She swept her tongue over the head and turned to kiss Janet again. 

Jack's cock twitched against Sam's cheek and she shivered. She put her hand around Janet's, and they stroked him together. Janet broke the kiss and said, "Oh, Sam, I've wanted this for so long. I've wanted you..."

Sam blushed and turned to kiss the tip of Jack's erection again. Janet slipped her hand free and stood up, trailing her hand over Sam's jaw. "Look, look up at me." Sam looked up, Jack's cock resting against her lips. Janet unbuttoned her blouse, eyes locked on Sam, and shrugged out of it. Her bra was black and lacy, and see-through in places. Sam could just make out the shape of Janet's nipples through the material. She closed her lips around Jack's tip and sucked, and he moaned.

"You ladies are going to kill me."

Janet reached behind her back and Sam heard the zipper of her skirt. She looked at him as she let it drop. "Really, Jack? Because we could stop. Right, Sam?"

 _Fuck, no_ , Sam thought. But she said, "Your health is more important." She released his cock and started to rise.

"Stop and I'll reassign both of you to Alaska."

Janet ran her fingers through Sam's hair. "Mm, we'd have to keep each other warm, Sam."

Jack sighed wearily and put his hand on Janet's hip to pull her close. She chuckled as she straddled his right leg and bent to kiss him. Sam lifted her head to watch them kiss, stroking Jack with her hand to keep him hard. She brushed her thumb over the tip, and it jerked against her palm. She saw Janet's tongue flicker into Jack's mouth and felt a surge of jealousy. For which one of them, she wasn't sure. She pushed Jack's shirt up with her free hand, kissing his stomach. 

Together, she and Janet undid the buttons of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Sam let her hand stray, running over Janet's thigh and up to her stomach. Janet turned to face her, and Sam stared at the triangle of black lace where Janet's legs came together. She licked her lips and leaned across Jack's lap to kiss Janet there. She pulled at the lace with her teeth and extended her tongue. Sam's lips trembled as she kissed Janet's thigh and then pushed herself up.

"Take off your clothes," Janet whispered, running her hands over Jack's chest.

Sam stepped back, watching as Jack and Janet kissed each other. Janet pushed Jack's jeans down, and he helped her get them off and let them drop to the floor. Sam stared at his cock, lying erect against his thigh, and quickly unbuttoned her blouse. Janet watched her, still kissing Jack, as she dropped the shirt and peeled her plain white undershirt off.

"How long have you imagined that, Jack?" Janet asked softly. "Sam Carter taking off her clothes in your bedroom... it's okay. I won't be jealous." She kissed the corner of his mouth. "I've thought of it, too, baby."

Sam undid her jeans and let them fall. She wore plain white underwear, nothing spectacular, but Janet sucked in a breath through her teeth and said, "Oh, Sam."

Sam stepped forward and straddled Jack's thigh. She took Janet's hand and guided it to her crotch, closing her eyes as she touched Janet's hand to her panties. Janet curled her fingers and then pushed her hand inside. Sam reached out and braced her hand against Jack's chest as Janet touched her.

"Oh, Jack. She's so wet." She withdrew her hand, and Sam opened her eyes to watch Jack lick her fingers. Sam swallowed hard and leaned in to kiss Janet. Janet accepted the kiss, thrusting her fingers into Jack's mouth as she swirled her tongue around Sam's. 

Sam broke the kiss and whispered, "I want to..."

"Tell me, Sam," Janet whispered, brushing her free hand through Sam's hair.

"I want to have sex with him." She closed her eyes and brushed her lips over Janet's cheek. "Please."

"I want to see that," Janet said. "Hold on, baby." She pulled away, leaving Sam and Jack with one another. Jack put his hand on her waist, and Sam looked down at his naked body. She licked her lips as Janet withdrew something from the drawer and returned with it a moment later. She kissed Jack's chest, turned to kiss Sam's stomach, and unrolled the condom over Jack's cock. It twitched under her fingers, and Janet said, "Sorry. I'm a doctor."

"It's okay," Sam said. 

Janet walked behind Sam and pressed against her. She slid her hands down Sam's flanks, making her shudder, and hooked her thumbs in Sam's panties. She tugged them down, and Jack's eyes dropped to see her. Janet kissed Sam's shoulder and the back of her neck, urging her forward. Sam lifted one leg and tried to catch her breath as she climbed onto Jack's lap, straddling his hips. Jack reached down and guided his cock forward. Janet's hand slid down Sam's belly, brushing through her light blonde pubic hair, and spread Sam's folds with two fingers. 

Sam felt Janet's lips on her neck as the head of Jack's cock pressed against her. Janet undid the catch on Sam's bra and pushed the straps down her arms. Sam put her hands on Jack's shoulders as he leaned in and kissed her chest, running his tongue down the curve until he found a hard nipple. Sam curled her fingers in his hair and sank down onto him. They both groaned, and Janet licked the shell of Sam's ear and whispered, "Mm, he feels good, doesn't he, Sam?"

All Sam could manage was, "Yes."

Janet put her hands on Sam's hips and slid them up, to the bottom curve of her breasts. Jack pulled his lips back from Sam's breast and Janet teased both nipples with her fingers. Sam didn't let her mind complicate things; it knew what to do in this situation. She started to move her hips, lifting herself before sinking down slowly, letting nature take its course. Janet pressed her lips to Sam's ear and started to whisper. Sam moaned at what she said, the fantasies she described, and she pressed her hands against Jack's chest.

"...and when his tongue is inside of you," Janet whispered, "yours will be inside of me..."

Sam raked her fingers down Jack's chest and leaned back into Janet's embrace. Janet kissed down Sam's neck, her hands cupping Sam's breast as Jack bent down and kissed them, occasionally sucking one of Janet's fingers.

"...coming so hard," Janet continued, "coming over and over again until you can't stand it anymore..."

Sam turned her head and captured Janet's lips in a kiss. Jack kissed his way up her chest, and she felt his lips rough on her cheek. She turned her head and kissed him, and Janet kissed the corner of her mouth and extended her tongue. Janet's tongue was in her mouth, ever so briefly fighting with Jack's for space before they both withdrew. Jack throbbed inside of her, rolled his head back, and dug his fingers into Sam's hips. He pulled her down onto his cock and she rolled her lower body as she tightened her muscles around him. He lifted his hips off the mattress as he came, grunting Sam and Janet's names as his body slowly relaxed.

Janet whispered, "Come here, baby," and helped Sam off Jack's lap. She lowered her to the bed and Sam saw that she had shed her own bra, her breasts free as she climbed on top of Sam's body. Sam pulled Janet down onto her and they kissed. Janet settled between Sam's legs, and Sam hooked her feet together behind Janet.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Janet asked, brushing her nose against Sam's.

"Yes," Sam said. "Never... w-we just kissed and touched each other through our clothes."

Janet kissed Sam between the eyebrows. "I met you... and I wanted you to be my first."

Sam licked Janet's lips. "You wanted me?"

"Yes," Janet whispered. 

"I'm sorry."

Janet smiled. "Oh, Sam." She brushed her hand down Sam's cheek and kissed her again. She placed her knees on the mattress and lifted her ass. Jack shifted on the mattress and knelt behind her. Sam kissed Janet with her eyes open, watching as Jack peeled the condom off and tossed it to the floor. He picked up a second wrapper, tore it open, and rolled it onto his half-soft cock. He looked into her eyes, and she winked at him. He smirked and pressed himself against Janet. She wiggled her hips against him in invitation.

Jack licked two fingers and brought them down. Janet moaned as he pushed his fingers into her and began to thrust. Sam watched his arm work, watched Janet roll her hips against him. Janet rubbed against Sam's crotch with every thrust against Jack, and it was almost like he was fucking them both. She closed her eyes and kissed Janet again, and the three of them found a rhythm to move against one another. When Jack was capable, his cock hard and pressing against Janet's hip, he withdrew his fingers and replaced it with his erection.

Janet broke the kiss and cried out as Jack filled her. Sam kissed Janet's throat as Jack began thrusting against her. Janet moved her hand between her body and Sam's, and found her clit. "I want you to come first," Janet whispered, and Sam closed her eyes. "I want you to come for us. Because Jack fucked you. Because I fingered you..."

Sam groaned and arched her back. Janet's fingers slipped inside of her and Sam pressed herself down against them. "Yes, please," Sam moaned. "Yes, Janet..."

Sam came with Janet's lips on hers, Jack's fingers digging into her thighs. The waves of her orgasm washed over her and eventually left her limp on the mattress. She put her arms around Janet, lazily kissing her as Janet began to climax as well. Janet's breath was hot on her ear, and Sam whispered encouragement to her as she watched Jack thrust over Janet's shoulder. He pulled out of her and moved quickly up the bed. He peeled the condom away just as Sam put her lips around him, and his come spilled onto her tongue.

There wasn't as much as the first time, understandably, but Sam sucked until she was sure he was done, then turned her head and kissed Janet. She pushed her tongue into Janet's mouth, and Janet moaned and swallowed. Sam swallowed what remained, and pulled back to kiss Janet's face. "Janet, God."

"Hey, what about me?"

Sam smiled and reached to him. Jack stretched out next to Sam, and she kissed his lips. Janet sank down their bodies and kissed their chests, licking Sam's breast before turning to cover Jack's chest with light kisses. Sam and Jack looked at each other, and Jack said, "Carter... this won't affect work. It'll just be..."

"Something we did."

Janet lifted her head. "No." They both looked at her. Janet smiled and kissed Sam's lips. She kissed Jack's lips, and then indicated they should kiss each other. As she watched, she smiled and corrected Sam: "It'll just be something we _do_."

Sam smiled and slipped her tongue into Jack's mouth as Janet slid down her body.

She could live with that.


End file.
